Broken Wonder
by Ukiby3000
Summary: The title sucks, but, oh well... One-shot. Olimar and his Pikmin find the giant R.O.B. and, well, the Pikmin start to behave in a strange way.


**Notes and disclaimer: **I wrote this for a Smash Bros Kink Meme. It is, more or less, a spoiler of the Subspace Emissary, evne though very little is said, related to teh said adventure mode, so...

Anyways, Olimar and the Pikmin aren't mine, of course. they belong to Nintendo and some other people haha

* * *

**Broken Wonder**

Olimar finally had to admit that he was lost. He totally lost his way to the place where he was going to stay, with the other fighters, before the beginning of the Brawl Tournament, and to make things worse, those spheres of black energy where popping up everywhere. So, he thought that it would be nice to land his spaceship to take a look around.

He landed the Hocotate Ship near some ruins and, followed by a small army of 70 Pikmin or more, he started to explore the unknown area, until he found something he had never seen in his life: a giant white robot.

The robot was really strange. He had already seen some types of robots in his home planet, but never one so peculiar and so big. He started to get close to it with caution, followed by his loyal army.

When he was already a little bit closer, he looked at the robot from top to bottom, trying to figure out what it was used for.

He waited for a moment. The robot didn't move. He got a little bit closer and 'knocked' on its shiny metal surface, trying to get some answer from it. Nothing. So, Olimar thought that it was broken, or something similar.

Two or three Pikmin stepped ahead, closer to the robot. They looked up, then down, and then back to their fellow friends. They emitted some noises and the other Pikmin started to produce some sounds, like they were cheering.

Olimar got really puzzled by that. He had never seen the Pikmin act that way. He wondered what was happening.

Then, before he knew, the little creatures were bowing themselves in front of the giant robot, like worshiping it. He looked at the robot again and it finally hit him: the Pikmin were thinking that robot was some sort of God.

He was pretty surprised by that reaction. He didn't know the Pikmin were a 'spiritual race'. But now he knew, just coming to prove once again he still had lots to learn about his little friends. He then walked away a little, to have a better look at the Pikmin's worshiping 'ritual'.

After half an hour, when Olimar was already sitting on the ground, with the Pikmin still worshiping their new found God, the robot's eyes started to glow with a strong and bright red light. This instantly caught the captain's attention and all the Pikmin stared in wonder, waiting for some sort of 'blessing' from above. But they were far from any type of blessing.

All of sudden, the giant robot went towards the Pikmin army, visibly wanting to crush them all with its feet.

The Pikmin ran away in fear, while Olimar couldn't help but stare in panic. He really didn't know what to do, as his army started to gather around him, wanting protection or, at least, some guidance on what to do on that situation.

Olimar commanded them to go and attack the robot, but they only stared at him, with slightly confused looks on their faces. The captain repeated his attack orders, but nothing happened again.

For a moment, he wondered if the whole thing made the Pikmin forget how to attack, but then, he realized the reason why: that robot was a God for them. They didn't want to attack a deity. They didn't want to suffer the consequences of that.

With the robot getting closer, Olimar didn't know what to do, since he couldn't rely on his army. Without better options, he got a zapping gun he brought with him from his planet and shot at the robot, between its eyes.

The robot backed of a little, slightly dizzy, while the Pikmin stared at Olimar with faces between scared and disapproving. He had just hit their God.

He tried to bring the Pikmin back to 'reality', telling them that robot was no God and that it was trying to hurt them, but, they were way too impressed with the robot to pay any attention to Olimar, specially because he had 'hurt' their God.

The little captain started to get in panic. He couldn't repel the robot with his little gun for too long. The robot was too strong and too big and, he couldn't go back to his ship, since his Pikmin wouldn't follow him. And he didn't want to leave them there, to be crushed to pieces.

The robot started to advance once again, and both Olimar and the Pikmin started to run from it. Even though Olimar was yet again zapping him with his gun, he wasn't backing off again. It looked like that first shot was a lucky strike.

Then, a couple of slower Pikmin stayed behind. They ran as much as they tried, but the robot soon reached them and they were crushed, leaving only fading colored spirits in their places.

Olimar stopped on his tracks and the Pikmin did the same, as they heard the last sighs of the dead Pikmin. The robot stopped again, but its eyes were still glowing red.

Then, the Pikmin looked at each other and they all looked at Olimar. They started to make the same cheering noise as before and the captain got confused, until a red Pikmin got closer to him and nodded, with a little hint of hope in its eyes.

Even though Olimar couldn't understand the language of the Pikmin, he knew what that meant. He then pointed at the robot and ordered his army to attack it once again. This time, they obeyed promptly, attacking the robot the way they could. Olimar knew that the Pikmin wouldn't be able to hurt that robot, but, at least, he could buy some time for someone to appear and help them.


End file.
